wl6fandomcom-20200213-history
Return to Totenhaus Enhanced Edition
Return To Totenhaus Enhanced Edition is an updated release of a remake/sequel to Escape From Totenhaus by Laz Rojas, created by Executor, featuring nine levels, new enemies, new weapons and high quality midi music (.opus). The original release was back in 2013 as a expansion for the ECWolf Tech Demo, after releasing Operation: Serpent to a very high acclaim, Executor felt like it needed some upgrades and since the maps from the Tech Demo will be used as a prologue for upcoming Eisenfaust Unleashed, he decided to release it as its own thing and with help from various people, he was able to release it in December 2015 just in time for holidays. Story It is the spring of 1943. The Axis armies in the west are reeling from a crushing defeat at El Alamein. Rommel's Afrika Korps is in tatters, making a last desperate stand against the British advance in Tunisia, and the Allies are preparing for an invasion of Italy to knock one of the Axis Powers out of the war for good. You are B.J. Blazkowicz, an American spy for the OSS intelligence service, dispatched to western Austria to gather intelligence on German forces near the Italian border in advance of the invasion. Your journey led you to Imst, a small, sleepy town in the province of Tyrol, sandwiched between Italy and Bavaria. You've become a regular at a local beer hall frequented by German soldiers, posing as a local drunk who comes for the food, beer, buxom Fraulieinen, and Gemutlichkeit, while secretly recording the conversations of the soldiers. One day, you had a few too many beers, and while chatting with a particularly attractive Fraulein, your American accent becomes increasingly obvious. You are too drunk to notice it at the time, but two German soldiers have gotten up from their seats and are heading your way. The serving lady turns to greet the Germans, and your gaze follows hers only to glimpse the butt of a Mauser 98 rifle heading straight for your face. You awake, dazed and with a pounding headache, in a dark underground cellar lit only by firelight. As you look around, you start to realize where you are and your stomach turns over. You sit, bound in ropes, in the basement of the infamous Totenhaus. Totenhaus was originally a chateau owned by the Jewish Grossberg family. The Grossbergs were deported to a ghetto and their palatial Bavarian estate seized by the Nazis in 1935. Since then, Totenhaus has become one of the most notorious prisons for Allied POWs in Southern Europe. However, the guards seem to be getting sloppy. The guard who was supposed to have searched your possessions appears to have left, perhaps to clean out your wallet at the commissary. You see your clothes in a pile nearby. You squirm over towards one of your boots, hoping the Germans haven't found the knife inside. You tear off the cover of the hidden compartment with your teeth, and there it is! Grasping the hilt of the knife in your mouth, you cut the ropes binding your wrists and ankles. You rifle through what remains of your stuff, hoping to find anything of value. Your money is gone, and so is the FN Model 1905 you had inside your jacket. Your street clothes were ripped off your body--the prison uniform will have to do. At least the boots are still intact. You can move and have a weapon, but the odds are grim. Totenhaus is the most fortified building in Bavaria. No one has ever escaped alive. Will you be the first? Levels * Floor 1-1 - Basement * Floor 1-2 - Ground Floor * Floor 1-3 - Gold And Blood * Floor 1-4 - The Torture Rooms * Floor 2-1 - So Close And So Far * Floor 2-2 - R.L.H. * Floor 2-3 - Executive Wing * Floor 2-4 - Outer Grounds * Floor 3-1 - Intruder Alert! (Secret Level) Links * Download at WolfSource * Thread at DieHard Wolfers Category:ECWolf mods Category:2015 mods Category:Total conversions Category:Mods with ten or fewer levels